Tras los muros de la patria
by nawcutebubu
Summary: Año 1953. Por petición de su hermano, Italia Romano vuelve a su antigua casa con España. Una estadía que supondrá abrir muchas heridas del pasado. Muy Spain!centric, mucho drama y mucho trasfondo histórico.
1. Viaje

_28 de octubre de 1953. Madrid, España._

España. A pesar de haber vivido allí por siglos, no es como si le tuviera un cariño extraordinario. Un país que intentaba cambiar y evolucionar, pero nunca llegaba a crecer. Tuvo una ligera prosperidad, arrebatada tan rápido como había llegado. Una verdadera pena. Eso era para mí España: una pena.

Aún así, había decidido irme a vivir allí. Temporalmente, claro está. Mi tierra había quedado atrás, en pos de su mejora tras la estrepitosa Segunda Guerra Mundial. Valiente mierda de guerra, he de decir. Valientes seis años de mierda de guerra. Estoy harto de tanta guerra. Nosotros, los países, teóricamente existimos para los ciudadanos; para darles una identidad y que tengan un hogar al que volver. Pero en ese hogar ya no había nada. Europa quedó completamente destruida. Al pensar en toda la devastación que hubo a lo largo de estos seis años, me pregunto a mí mismo cómo es posible que sigamos vivos. Polonia, Rusia, Alemania, Francia, Bélgica, Inglaterra… Quedaron hechos un desastre. Y qué decir del momento de la derrota… Ahí no éramos países; éramos humanos. Al único de los países al que no vi con esa mirada tan vejada y tan llena de ira era Alemania, para mi desgracia. Mostraba sus ojos cristalinos tranquilos y sosegados, casi aguados por unas posibles ganar de llorar. Pienso que se encontraba aliviado al ver que todo este suplicio había terminado. Un fin del que me huelo que comenzará algo nuevo e inesperado.

En 1953 nos estábamos recuperando, y mi hermano Veneciano (como persona, y no como país) seguía estando preocupado por el resto de países europeos, sobre todo por Alemania y España. Sentía que mi hermano tenía dos astillas clavadas en el pecho y eran ellos, o algo así. A veces no le entiendo, por mucho que sea mi hermano. Pero le quiero, así que no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso e irme a vivir con España por un tiempo. Veneciano se quedó en casa, a pesar de mis continuas súplicas de que se fuera conmigo. Él, con su recurrente tranquilidad, me dijo que tenía que quedarse para ayudar a la nueva República Italiana. Resulta extraño verle tan responsable para con su pueblo.

Alemania se encontraba dividida. Tanto él como su hermano Prusia se vieron separados por acuerdos entre los Aliados. Alemania estaba siendo controlada por Estados Unidos, Francia e Inglaterra; mientras que Prusia lo estaba siendo por Rusia. Un alto precio que debían pagar. No sabía mucho más de ellos porque le había dejado el tema del contacto a cargo a mi hermano por ser nuestros aliados en la guerra. Tampoco es que me quitase el sueño no saber si el _patatedesco_ de Alemania o el escandaloso de Prusia se encontraran bien, o que sus jefes estuvieran planeando construir un muro de tres metros que atravesara toda la capital. Me la traen al pairo.

A España no le había visto desde 1941, cuando se reunieron nuestros jefes en Bordighera, un tiempo después de su propia guerra civil. Aquella vez estaba diferente. Recordaba de España su eterna sonrisa de bucanero donde se entreveían unos brillantes dientes que fácilmente hacían competencia con el mismo Sol; una piel morena y aterciopelada que lucía canela; y su vivaz pelo corto achocolatado. En esa ocasión su tez estaba pálida, no canela; su eterna sonrisa finalmente murió; y su pelo, antes vivaracho y colorido estaba apelmazado y sin vida. Pero, sin duda, lo más triste eran sus ojos. Sus ojos antes eran dos brillantes esmeraldas robadas de un cofre, que te devoraban nada más ponerte en su trayectoria. Pero lo que vi allí fueron dos piedras, más grises que verdes, que miraban con desasosiego y continuamente al suelo. Lo más desalentador fue cuando le había preguntado a ese imbécil qué le había pasado, y se limitaba a contestar con una dificultosa sonrisa: "No es nada, no te preocupes, Roma". Menudo idiota que es por preocuparme más.

Pisé Madrid una mañana de octubre. Una liviana capa de hojas secas había cubierto las calles de la capital española. Tras unos fatigosos días en barco y en tren, había llegado a duras penas. Seguía presente en la atmósfera un sentimiento de intranquilidad. Se notaba en las miradas de los viandantes, en las pisadas de mis zapatos sobre la calzada, e incluso en el aire que se respiraba con dificultad. Tras media hora andando desde Atocha, llegué a la residencia de ese bobalicón. A excepción de su jefe que vivía en las afueras de la capital, el país personificado vivía en una residencia que antes era un monasterio allá por 1561. Mi antigua casa. He de confesar que la echaba un pelín de menos. Un _pelín_ , he dicho. Y a la casa, no a él. La añoranza no me permitía ponerme melodramático, así que avancé con decisión y llamé al gran portón. España abrió la puerta, para mi sorpresa y la suya. Después de tanto tiempo, estaba ahí. Le estaba viendo.

Seguía igual de harapiento como siempre. Vestía una camisa holgada de color blanco, que poco le resguardaba de ese frío otoñal. A juego llevaba unos pantalones y unos mocasines negros, pero ambas prendas estaban casi a punto de romperse. España me miraba muy sorprendido, con sus ojos resplandeciendo acompañados de un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas y tiesas mejillas. De repente, articuló unas palabras:

—Ro-Romano, ¿qué haces aquí? —lo dijo soltando una leve sonrisa de entusiasmo.

—He venido a pedirte azúcar. —Ya empezaba a cabrearme, y solo acabábamos de vernos. Dios me asista.

—Oh, pues precisamente me la he terminado hace un rato. ¿No te importa azúcar mor…?

—Bien, sigues igual de retrasado mental que siempre. —Entré sin permiso mientras el idiota me seguía viendo como un espejismo desde la puerta—. ¿No ves la maleta, _stronzo_? Me voy a quedar a vivir aquí por poco (puede que mucho) tiempo.

—¿Qué? P-pero, es que…

—No me jodas que no leíste la carta que te mandó mi hermano…—Apoyé mi mano en la cadera, aguantándome las ganas de propinarle un tortazo para espabilarle.

—¿Cómo? ¿Que mi querido Veneciano me mandó una carta? —Para mi desgracia, lo dijo más entusiasmado.

Al rato, estábamos España y yo sentados en un proyecto de sofá, del cual estoy seguro de que el suelo era mucho más cómodo. España leía con detenimiento la carta extraviada que había encontrado en su correspondencia (no la había revisado, el muy cazurro). Miraba el manuscrito con gran interés, como si creía que observando sus márgenes lograría descifrar algún código secreto que abriera un tesoro escondido detrás de un cuadro. Dos carraspeos profundos me bastaron para llamar su atención, a lo que me respondió disculpándose:

— _M_ _ea culpa_ por no haber leído esto antes. El jefe te ayudará en lo que sea, Roma, para que puedas vivir aquí conmigo. ¡Para eso soy tu jefe!— Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras hacía un extraño juramento con los dedos índice y pulgar en su corazón.

—¿Aún sigues con la tontería del jefe y el subordinado? Ay, la que me espera… —Derrotado, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se despatarraba a gusto en aquel hostil sofá marrón.

—Jajaja, mira que eres… —Acarició mi cabeza como si se tratara de un perrito, y esquivó con facilidad la mordida que le iba a dar a su maldita mano por intentar blasfemar mi rulo. Qué mala suerte.

Entonces, le miré. Al contrario que hacía ocho años, se le veía un poco más repuesto. Dirigí luego mi mirada al salón. La casa no había cambiado para nada, a excepción de algún que otro mueble nuevo. Igual pasaba con él. Sus ojos verdes se veían intactos, con esa opacidad notoria a pesar de mostrar alegría. Al tocarme el pelo momentos antes, había notado una ligera aspereza en su piel como la madera sin pulir, que serían callos de trabajar sin parar. España se levantó del sofá, y caminó sosegadamente hasta una de las ventanas de la sala. Se quedó pensativo por un gran tiempo. No llegué a decir nada ni tampoco mostrarme impresionado ante su expresión implícita.

—Siendo sincero, es mejor que no hubieras venido, Romano. No es por ti, es por todo lo que está pasando. —Apoyó uno de los brazos en el marco de la ventana e inclinó su espalda con pesar.

—¿Qué querías? No pensaba irme con ninguno de los Aliados, ni por asomo me hubieran acogido. Tampoco quería alejarme de Europa por mi hermano, que está solo en casa. —Me crucé de brazos, algo cabreado por su despreocupación—. Toda Europa está devastada, quedan muy pocos sitios a los que ir, cabeza hueca. Tú has sido uno de los pocos que no ha ido directamente a la guerra.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Su mirada era de nuevo la triste y desolada. ¿Qué le había pasado? Sabía que su gobierno había instaurado un aislamiento económico y diplomático, pero nunca le había visto tan derrotado como ahora, ni siquiera en el pasado. No entendía por qué no me había explicado nada acerca de sus paradójicos problemas. Al fin y al cabo habíamos vivido juntos, había la suficiente confianza, ¿no? De alguna forma, me cabreaba su actitud. Fruncí el ceño, y me levanté airado.

—Me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado con tanto viaje.

—¿No quieres comer nada antes? —preguntó con sorpresa por mi repentina ida. Pasé de contestarle, no tenía el estómago para más mierdas dentro. Gracias a mi magnífica memoria fotográfica recordaba la extensa mansión, y pude llegar con facilidad al que era mi antiguo dormitorio. No sé si España era un vago o un melancólico, pero el caso es que la habitación estaba casi igual a como yo la recordaba. Tiré la maleta en un rincón, y revisé si la cama tenía sábanas. Y sí tenía, y recién puestas, además.

—¡Jefe precavido, vale por dos! —Era (cómo no) España, que me había seguido. Esta apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, sonriendo victorioso a saber por qué—. Las cambié ayer mismo mientras hacía limpieza en la casa —Se acercó a mí con paso alegre—. Romano, ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste una colonia?

El tono de esa pregunta era nostálgico y algo… ¿triste? Me enfadó más, y lancé un ligero bufido desde mi sitio.

—Cómo podría olvidarlo, con lo mal que lo pasé viviendo contigo —repliqué sin tapujos, a lo que el tontaina reaccionó con un sonoro suspiro de desaprobación.

—¡Qué cruel! Y pensar que de pequeño eras más mono… —comentó casi en risa gesticulando de manera ridícula.

—¿A quién llamas mono, desgraciado? ¡Vete a tomar por culo, _che palle_! —dije rabiando de furia, lanzando patadas al aire, inocente de mi ira. España huyó de mis patadas protegiéndose con la puerta del dormitorio. Sonrió de forma infantil, y susurró antes de irse del cuarto.

—En realidad, me alegro muchísimo de que te quedes, Romano.

Más enfadado que sorprendido, cerré la puerta de golpe y me tumbé en la cama de un fuerte salto. No quería ni desvestirme, puesto que el frío se había colado por las paredes de queso de la casa, y quitarse la ropa suponía morir. Me quedé pensando en qué mosca le había picado al chalado ese. Nuestra relación no podía ser una paternal como la que tuvieron otros países en su día. España siempre había mostrado un afecto típico de la relación país–colonia: me defendió cuando fui atacado, me rescató cuando estaba peligro, y me acogió cuando pudo hacerlo, como pasaba ahora. No había nada más. No sentía nada más… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me importaba verle sonreír?


	2. Deseos

_¡Hola a todos! nawcutebubu al habla~ Muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido del primer capítulo. La historia es algo vieja, por lo que estos primeros capítulos suponen para mí todo un reto en reescribir algunos apartados. Aún así, espero que os siga gustando y que disfrutéis de este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

* * *

 _31 de diciembre de 1953, Madrid, España._

Había llegado Año Nuevo. En España, la festividad se celebra con la llamada Nochevieja. Consiste en una cena familiar copiosa y luego, cuando marcasen las doce de la noche, comer doce uvas al ritmo de las campanadas. Dicen que cada uva es un deseo, y que se hará realidad si lo pides correctamente. Aparte, también es costumbre llevar algo rojo (como nosotros los italianos) y algo viejo durante esa noche.

Había pasado dos meses y pocos con España. Aquella convivencia solo podía describirse con una palabra: regresión. Habíamos vuelto sin darme cuenta al año 1561, año en el que fui colonia de España. A aquellos siglos en los que recordaba las regañinas del país de ojos verdes por no hacerle caso y yo mostrándome incorregible y pasota. Aquellos siglos en los que éramos, de algún modo, felices.

Todas las semanas le mandaba cartas a Veneciano y mi hermano me respondía de inmediato. En todas y en cada una de sus cartas me decía que no me preocupara en absoluto. Menudo idiota si creía que con decirme eso me iba a preocupar menos. Irremediablemente, el estar lejos de mi hermano me ponía cada día más nervioso.

Por otro lado, España se mostraba conmigo bastante afectuoso, por no decir pesado. Siempre quería que comiéramos juntos, siempre antes de irse a trabajar me repetía como un disco rayado todas las normas de la casa, siempre estaba demasiado pendiente por mí, y siempre, siempre, quería hacer alguna cosa conmigo. Que si salir a pasear, que si ver a una fulana por ahí cantando, que si ver una película en un cine... A pesar de estar tan ocupado, encontraba tiempo para hacer alguna gilipollez fuera de las paredes de la casa. Yo preocupándome tanto por el tontolaba, y resulta que era el mismo tontolaba de antes, qué gracia más grande. Pero todavía no se atrevía a explicarme nada acerca de su situación. A pesar de que la capital se veía gris. Se veía recobrar la alegría en los bares, en las tabernas y los restaurantes; mas la gente mostraba en sus caras desolación, desesperanza y desgana. Eran tiempos difíciles para el país, y el propio país no se veía recuperado de sus heridas.

Si en Nochebuena España hizo una cena a lo grande, en Nochevieja quería celebrar el comienzo del año a lo grande igualmente. Típico del tontaina. El 31 por la mañana ya estaba ahí, en la cocina, con una larga sonrisa, preparando el desayuno y tarareando alguna españolada. Como para no conocerle. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, sonrió mucho más; parecía que su cara era de goma por la magnífica elasticidad de su boca.

—¡Bueeeeenos días, Roma! ¿No es un día maravilloso?

—Mucho. Va a llover —dije con inexpresividad, mientras contemplaba desde la ventana el paisaje de la ciudad pintado de nubarrones. Chasqueé la lengua a la vez que me sentaba, y con las manos tamborileaba la mesa mandándole mensajes al "Señor de la Sonrisa Eterna" de que pusiera la comida en mi presencia—. Desayuno. —Finiquité, por si no pillaba la indirecta.

—Aunque llueva, sé que va ser un día maravilloso —me respondió cantando. Luego, me entregó el plato de pan tostado con tomate y aceite de oliva (me conocía bien), y continuó cantando—. Es que hoy es Nochevieja, y me gustaría celebrarlo juntos.

Había escuchado un retintín en aquella última palabra, pero me hice el sordo y continué devorando el plato. España se me quedó mirando un buen rato, creyendo que viéndole le llegaría a responder a su petición. Tras mucho rato sin emitir ningún sonido, suspiró levemente y empezó a comer su comida.

—Supongo que no quieres, ¿eh? —susurró el idiota. Realmente no tenía gana alguna de salir con el frío que pela para hacer el indio porque ser el último día del año. Pero ver la cara derrotada de aquel pringado me ponía más enfermo que el mismo frío, por lo que finalmente le hablé:

—Búscame un paraguas, anda.

España entendió toda mi intención con esas míseras cuatro palabrejas, y sonrió más animado devorando las tostadas con más ánimo todavía. _Mamma mía_ , la que me esperaba.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido el último día del año 1953. En un instante era mediodía, y veía la cara del idiota sonriendo; y en otro eran las diez de la noche, y veía de nuevo la cara del idiota sonriendo. Estábamos sentados en unas mesas de roble, con unas copas de sidra sobre ellas, en medio de un tablao flamenco. Ahí estaba yo, vestido con un traje verde aceituna que me había prestado. España, como si se tratara de mi gemelo, iba vestido de igual manera solo que de negro y sin la chaqueta puesta, con las mangas arremangadas como un palurdo. Miraba al escenario entre estupefacto y entusiasmado, mientras hacía música con las manos a ritmo de los cantos de la muchacha que estaba en escena.

Me giré para ver de dónde provenía aquel cantar. Era una chica joven, vestida de flamenca con ropas de color canela y rojo. Sus labios rojos decían cantares de amor, de tristeza, de pueblo y romería. Su pelo negro azabache se enrulaba en su espalda y se movía al ritmo de la joven. Era bastante impresionante aquella fuerza en la voz, aquel desgarro en su garganta que conjuraba y bendecía al amor. España era el único cabeza hueca de todo el establecimiento que gritaba, digo, aullaba sin parar «Olé, olé» y demás monosílabos. La muchacha, con picardía, le señaló y pidió con el dedo que subiera al escenario. El idiota, como era él, saltó sin pensarlo ni decirme un simple "hasta ahora", y se puso a bailar con ella. La agarró de la mano con delicadeza, besándola en un susurro, y le dio una vuelta. El traje de la azabache se convirtió en las alas de un jilguero en pleno vuelo. Una de las compañeras de la chica se sentó alrededor de ellos, a lo que el resto del coro se acomodó, y a continuación entonó una canción, que hablaba de unos «ojos verdes como la albahaca y el verde limón». Je, le venía que ni pintado.

España, entretanto, seguía guiando con cierta destreza a la bailaora por el escenario. Aquel baile, aunque me costara reconocerlo, era muy bonito. Era como una pelea pasiva, donde los partícipes se movían sincronizados dentro de la música. Todo sea dicho, el tontaina bailaba muy bien, moviendo las piernas y las caderas con la suavidad de la seda; pero también con la fuerza y la presencia de la madera, el mismo elemento que cubría el escenario. Llevaba a su chica con las manos y sus esmeraldas con cierto brío y sensualidad. La mujer, más que complacida por tener a España bailando con él, sonreía sin parar. El público del tablao simplemente estaba boquiabierto al ver al joven (?) muchacho bailar con esa gracia siendo un simple espontáneo aparecido de la nada. Yo, por mi parte, estaba cruzado de brazos algo molesto por el plantón que me acababa de dar, y también envidioso por ver el talento del ibérico.

Cuando la canción terminó, los bailarines se separaron. Entonces el público echó a aplaudir con ímpetu, llegando algunos a levantarse, ante el maravilloso espectáculo que acababan de presenciar sus ojos. España hizo una leve reverencia, y levantó la mano para presentar al coro y a la bella muchacha que les había acompañado en ese viaje de letras, música y movimientos. El coro se acercó a él, con la muchacha incluida, y empezaron a agradecerle su magnífico baile, hasta el punto de que la bailaora le regaló un clavel que tenía adornando su pelo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Luego de todo ese momento tan adulador y peliculero, España bajó del escenario, encaminándose donde estaba antes sentado conmigo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja un poco rojo de la emoción y la vergüenza por el beso, con el clavel en la mano.

—¡Vaya! Menuda forma más original de finalizar el año, ¿verdad? —me dijo mientras se sentaba, abanicándose con la camisa algo abierta. Yo le miré de soslayo, y contesté lentamente.

—Muy típico de ti: hacer el ridículo de esa manera. —España, como siempre, tomó por broma mi desprecio, y tras su larga risotada, me respondió.

—Eso es que me tienes envidia por mi gran talento. ¡Y además, he ligado y todo! —Yo, al contrario que él, la broma me la tomé por insulto, y le di mis típicos cabezazos en el pecho.

—¡Deja de hacerte el chulo! Ni que fueras el ombligo del mundo.

España soltó una carcajada mientras se frotaba un poco el pecho por mi golpe. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad que donde fuera no pasara desapercibido. Tenía una presencia, un porte y un carisma único. Se metía a la gente en el bolsillo, como decían allí. Así que esta situación me era bastante conocida. ¿Que se ganara a un público de 20 personas que podríamos ser en aquel lugar en menos de diez minutos? Solo podía ser España. Tras tomarnos la poca sidra que nos quedaba en las copas decidimos largarnos del lugar. No sin antes, claro está, que España se despidiera gritando a los cuatro vientos un «Feliz año nuevo a todos», a lo que le respondieron con la misma alegría y regocijo. Como dije, era y sigue siendo un tipo muy carismático.

España quería celebrar el Año Nuevo en la misma Puerta del Sol, para que fuese a lo grande. El tablao quedaba a pocos metros de dicha ubicación, así que fuimos andando con parsimonia hasta nuestro destino. Eran las once y media pasadas según mi reloj, y el ambiente estaba húmedo por la lluvia que había caído todo el día, pero por suerte ya había cesado. Era un poco irónico que fuera el último día pasado por aguas, cuando realmente había sido todo lo contrario. El idiota se venía más animado que cuando llegué, o incluso desde aquel día de la entrevista de Bordighera. Sonreía contento, con las manos ocultas en su grueso abrigo negro, y la boca tapada por la bufanda que llevaba puesta, pero con una visible sonrisa. Me miró de forma casi intermitente, y empezó a comentar como el idiota que era:

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Romano? —Esta vez, pensé un poco más para contestarle adecuadamente.

—Podría decirse que sí. Dentro de todo este alboroto, ha sido algo agradable.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Soltó una leve risa al final de la frase—. En estos tiempos que corren, hay pocas cosas que alegren.

—¿Cuándo han cambiado, si puede saberse? Nosotros hemos vivido siempre con esto, lo sabes muy bien. —protesté. Su respuesta me sonó tan horriblemente humana que le había respondido con mucha aversión.

—Has visto a la chica con la que bailé, ¿verdad? —De nuevo, contestando con otra pregunta, típico del tontolaba—. Se llama Mónica. La conocía de antes, para serte sincero. He ido más veces a ese tablao. Su familia se había dedicado desde siempre a la danza. Y se nota que ella tiene gran talento. Vive para bailar y para cantar.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con lo que estábamos hablando? —le interrumpí con brusquedad. Me estaba sacando de quicio.

—Sé que te resultará repulsivo oír esto de manos de un país, pero… Realmente envidio a esa chica. Recuerda poco de cuando era pequeña, sigue su sueño y vive para ello. Sobre todo, lo más importante; al saber que tiene fin su vida, pone le pone empeño. Su vida es una carrera a contrarreloj para llegar a ser lo que quiera ser. Es una cualidad que tienen los seres humanos, que me resulta tremendamente envidiable.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, idiota? —Le golpeé en la cabeza con la mano levemente. La opacidad en los ojos de España se hizo tan notoria que me llegué a asustar. Había vuelto a ver al España derrotado de Bordighera y me había aterrado por visualizar aquella imagen.

—Romano. ¿Cómo pasaste la guerra? ¿Tuviste miedo? —España se volteó para mirarme. Sus esmeraldas habían sido robadas, la alegría de antaño se había sustituido por seriedad. Retrocedí con temeridad ante aquel estático España, pero me repuse con un carraspeo profundo. Como remate, le pegué como era costumbre. España se quejó, y mientras se recuperaba del puñetazo le sermoneé casi gritando. Suerte que por ese callejón no pasaba nadie.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Claro que pasé miedo! ¡Todos pasan miedo! No sé de que mierdas me estabas hablando de sueños y relojes y de qué porquerías más, pero te digo lo siguiente: aunque tengamos el aspecto de un humano, nosotros no lo somos. Somos países.

España me miró desconcertado por un segundo, luego se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza. Solté un largo suspiro.

—No sé que te ha podido pasar, ni quiero que me lo cuentes porque no me importa, pero… Yo sé que tú solucionas las cosas de otro modo.

El ibérico esbozó una ligera sonrisa de arrepentimiento, y decidió emprender la marcha conmigo hacia Sol. Agachó un poco la cabeza, y me respondió a los minutos.

—Perdona, Roma. El Jefe se había puesto algo dramático y la ha cargado contigo.

—¿Cuántas veces no has hecho eso? Estoy más que acostumbrado —le respondí con desdén, mientras miraba para otro lado como si no fuera mi problema. No pude ver la expresión de España, pero por su tono se notaba algo arrepentido y avergonzado. Pocas veces le había escuchado así de afligido, por no decir ninguna vez.

—He arruinado un poco la velada, ¿verdad?

—La estás arruinando más si sigues hablando. —España me iba a contestar, pero se vio interrumpido por la majestuosa Puerta de Sol. Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, y faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las doce.

Para mi asombro, había bastante más gente de la que pensaba. Jóvenes, mayores, familias con hijos incluso: gente celebrando la venida del nuevo año. España, se recuperó de su bajón nada más ver a la muchedumbre reunida, y me arrastró lo más cerca posible de la Puerta. Con algo de enfado respondí ante su entusiasmo, aunque estaba algo contento de que se hubiera recuperado tan rápido (la magnífica habilidad del idiota). Nada más asentarnos en el campamento, España sacó una bolsa de estraza de su bolsillo interior del abrigo. La bolsa contenía dos paquetitos también de estraza, y me dio uno con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Al abrirlo vi que eran doce uvas (por lo que vi con aquella escasa luz que nos iluminaba). España también tenía su paquete ya listo para comer con las campanadas. Dirigimos nuestra vista al gigantesco reloj de la Puerta, que estaba a punto de marcar las doce de la noche. España me miró, diciéndome.

—¿Listo para el Año Nuevo? —Bienvenidas de nuevo, esmeraldas. Brillaban en aquella oscuridad con un leve tintineo musical, mientras me miraban. La verdad es que era bastante agradable que esa fuera la última imagen del año.

—Prepárate, 1954 —respondí con cierto desafío. Sonaron los cuartos, y observé divertido algún que otro despistado comiéndose sus uvas antes de tiempo, cosa que provocó una corta risa. Sin avisar, sonaron las verdaderas campanadas. Dicen que por cada uva que te comas tenías que pedir un deseo, así que yo mentalmente los estaba pidiendo, uno a uno, en un orden bastante impreciso.

¡DONG! Primera campanada. « _Que pueda volver a ver a mi hermano pronto»._

¡DONG! Segunda campanada. « _Que mi hermano esté sano hasta que yo esté con él»._

¡DONG! Tercera campanada. « _Que pueda volver con mi hermano pronto»._

¡DONG! Cuarta campanada. « _Que el idiota del patatas de Alemania no haga sufrir a mi hermano. Sí, un deseo algo tonto, pero no quiero que mi hermano sufra por ese imbécil. Así de simple»._

¡DONG! Quinta campanada. « _Que pueda seguir comprando tomates»._

¡DONG! Sexta campanada. «¡ _Por favor! Los tomates, que no me los quite nadie"._

¡DONG! Séptima campanada. « _Ni tampoco la pasta, o la pizza»._

¡DONG! Octava campanada. « _De nuevo, lo pido, que tenga tomates. ¡Agh! No sé qué pensar, estoy a punto de atragantarme por culpa de las malditas uvas»._

¡DONG! Novena campanada. _«¿Se pueden repetir deseos? Bueno, lo de mi hermano de nuevo. Venga, que me quedan tres… Espera, que he repetido dos deseos»._

¡DONG! Décima campanada. « _¿Quién demonios inventó esta tontería? Por su culpa me voy a atragantar de verdad. Valiente manera de morir»._

¡DONG! Undécima campanada. « _Solo queda una, ¡por fin! Una»._

¡DONG! Duodécima campanada. « _¡Por fin! La última, joder._

 _Que España recupere su verdadera sonrisa»._

—¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ROMA! —Fue la primera palabra que escuché tras la última campanada. Un cuerpo me achuchó con fuerza, al que después identifiqué como el del idiota. España me abrazaba como si yo fuera una almohada. Luego, abrazó al padre de familia que tenía al lado, luego a la madre, y seguidamente a sus respectivos hijos, de la misma manera que a mí. Asimismo yo recibí más achuchones de la gente de los alrededores, a lo que ni llegué a responder por la rapidez de los mismos y el desconcierto de ese afecto masivo que había brotado con esa campanada del reloj. Creo que luego esbocé una ligera sonrisa por la compenetración que tenía aquella comunidad ante un hecho tan insignificante como el paso de un día a otro.

Tras las campanadas, la gente se refugió en los bares a beber y a celebrar con música, cantares y bailes. El espontáneo de España se ganó la noche con su bailoteo y su incesante alegría que rezumaba por los cuatro costados allá donde iba. Nos quedamos así hasta entrada la madrugada, cuando decidimos volver a casa. España estaba un poco pasado de tintos, pero no los suficientes para no caminar por su propio pie. Si antes hablaba, ahora incluso balbuceaba cosas que ni yo llegaba a entender en mi español.

—¡Feliz año nuevo a todossss! ¡Feliz… año! —repetía como un disco rayado, mientras caminaba un poco haciendo eses.

—Lo has repetido como unas cincuenta veces ya, pesado.

—Bueno, hay que dejarlo claro, ¿no? ¡Si no, la gente no se entera! —me respondió con la lengua medio trabada. Ladeé la cabeza avergonzado por su comportamiento infantil mientras me hacía el sordo. Por suerte, llegamos a su casa bastante pronto. Tuve que encargarme personalmente de abrir la puerta de la casa, llevar al ibérico a su cama y acomodarle. ¡Menuda manera de empezar el año, España! Bah, peor para él. Si estuviera sobrio sabría que le chantajearía con eso. Me despedí de él con poca gana ya que estaba cansado con el vino que tomé y aparte el día que tuve.

—Oye, Romano. —Me di la vuelta. España se había sentado en la cama, pensativo y bastante serio, y me habló. –Sobre lo que dijiste antes, de los países y humanos…

—Hablamos si eso mañana, ¿vale? Estoy algo—mucho cansado. —Le detuve, con la mano levantada, pero como siempre no me hizo caso.

—No, solo quería decirte que… Yo he pasado miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo, para serte sincero. Pero, eso era porque estaba solo. Ahora que tú estás conmigo… Sé que no lo puedo estar. –Estaba tan sorprendido por esa declaración que me dejó sin habla por varios segundos que me resultaron horas.

—Oye, idiota, cállate mejor que no sabes lo que dices. —Solté eso por soltarlo, por puros nervios. A veces me arrepiento de soltar esas cosas por defenderme.

—De verdad, me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí conmigo, Romano. solo quería decirte eso. Feliz año nuevo.

Y como si nada, se tumbó en la cama y cayó frito, con bostezo incluido. No sin antes haber sonreído. Pero no sonreído de esa manera estúpida que hacía siempre. Si no su sonrisa verdadera, la que recordaba de él de cuando antaño, de cuando esos tiempos en los que éramos felices. La sonrisa que quería que el idiota recuperara. Me fui de la habitación bastante alucinado, y no sé por qué, bastante sonrojado por ese impacto visual que me quiso regalar madre Destino por Año Nuevo.

El duodécimo deseo se había cumplido mucho antes de lo previsto.


End file.
